memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Vulkan
Was? Keine Diskussion dieser so diskussionswürdigen Spezies? Nun denn, dann fange ich mal an, mit einer kleinen Ergänzung... Name(n) Ich habe den Namen T'Khasi hinzugefügt. Quellen: :Vulcan Institute of Medicals Sciences :Regelwerk von Starfleet-Operations.de --Sean Speren o'Callahan 17:10, 25. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Beides nicht gültige Quellen, denn die echte Quelle ist Shane Johnsons "Die Welten der Föderation" -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:14, 25. Jan 2006 (UTC) :: Und da steht "T'Khasi drin, überraschender Weise. Kann natürlich sein, dass jemand Die Welten der Föderation zuschanden getippt hat ;-) :: Zitat: Mitgliedswelten 1. Erde (M), Terra, Sol 2. Vulkan (M), T'Khasi, 40 Eridani A <-------------------- 3. Tellar (M), Miracht, 61 Cygni 4. Andor (M), Fesoan, Epsilon Indi 5. Alpha Centauri VII (M), Al Rijil, Alpha Centauri :: MfG --Sean Speren o'Callahan 07:17, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) Vielleicht solltest Du Dir noch mal ganz in Ruhe die Memory Alpha:Canon FAQ durchlesen. Bücher, Spiele, Rollenspiele und Fan-Webseiten sind non-canon Quellen, Die Welten der Föderation gehört eindeutig zu diesen. Faustregel ist zunächst: Alles was nicht auf dem Fernseh-/ oder Kinobildschirm erschienen ist ist zunächst non-canon. Beste Grüße, --KenKeeler -- Postfach 08:22, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) : *fauch* So langsam komme ich echt ins Grübeln. : Der letzte Seppel, der meinte, T'Khasi sei NICHT Canon, hat eben diese Quelle angeführt um es zu belegen. : Womit er implikativ postulierte, sie sei Canon. Ergo hielt ich T'Khasi, was mir auch aus anderen Quellen geläufig ist, : für erneut belegt. ENTSCHEIDET EUCH MAL, VERDAMMT NOCH EINS! --Sean Speren o'Callahan 10:48, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) , erzürnt ::Nein, auch wenn Kobi es missverständlich formuliert hat, so glaube ich doch zu wissen, dass er meinte, dass die von Dir angegebenen Quellen :::Vulcan Institute of Medicals Sciences und :::Regelwerk von Starfleet-Operations.de ::sich lediglich der Quelle :::Shane Johnsons "Die Welten der Föderation" ::bedient haben. Niemals hat er behaupten wollen, letztere sei canon. Also: Puls runterkühlen, Canon FAQ beachten, und fröhlich weiterschreiben --KenKeeler -- Postfach 11:11, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Sofern es für T'Khsi keine canon-quelle gibt, schlage ich vor, den Satz: In Shane Johnsons "Die Welten der Föderation" wird als weiterer Name auch "T'Khasi" genannt. in Kursiv eingerückt einzufügen.--KenKeeler -- Postfach 11:19, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::D'accord, das ist eine gangbare Lösung. Dankeschön. :-) --Sean Speren o'Callahan 14:50, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Ja, der Satz war evtl etwas zu verschachtelt, was ich aussagen wollte wurde von Ken schon erklärt, es kann nicht canon sein, da die Links die du gibts den Namen aus dem non-canon "Welten ..." genommen haben -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:32, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) :: Ja, das war er in der Tat. Es kann durchaus Canon sein, ich habe nur keine anerkannte Quelle mehr in der Hinterhand ;-) :: Und was die ursprünglich von mir genannten Quellen angeht, kann ich nur sagen, :: dass die eine Quelle irgendwas aus dem Netz war, was offiziell aussah :: und dass der Starfleet Operations e.V. grundsätzlich bestrebt ist, so eng wie nur eben möglich am Canon zu bleiben, :: weswegen ich diese Seite als zuverlässig eingestuft habe und es auch weiterhin tue. MfG --Sean Speren o'Callahan 14:50, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Ähm, vielleicht solltest du dir die Memory Alpha:Canon FAQ und Memory Alpha:Canon Policy ein weiteres mal durchlesen, der Untertitel der zweiten Seite deiner Links besagt "STAR TREK™ Live-Rollenspiel" und schon hier sollte es TILT sagen bei jedem. Rollenspiele, Fanfiction und nicht verifizierte Inhalte von Webseiten (übrigens auch StarTrek.com) gelten als nichtkanonisch -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:56, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) :: Ich bekunde hiermit meine subjektive Annahme der Tatsache, dass Du den Sinn meiner Texte nicht zur Gänze verstanden hast/verstehen willst: :: ::: "und dass der Starfleet Operations e.V. grundsätzlich bestrebt ist, so eng wie nur eben möglich am Canon zu bleiben," :: :: ...bedeutet, dass sich unser Spiel so direkt wie möglich am Canon orientiert, ergo auch nur canonkompatible Quellen akzeptiert werden. :: Dass die von uns gespielten Plots letztlich nicht Canon sind, liegt auf der Hand. :: Wohl aber all das, worauf unsere Plots basieren. Demzufolge halte ich es für völlig legitim, :: etwaige Star Trek Wissensansammlungen auf dieser Seite als Canon zu akzeptieren, :: solange sich keiner auf die InTime Ereignisse bezieht. :: Unsere Plots weichen selbstverständlich vom Canon ab, in dem Moment schon, :: als die SL den Handlungsort unserer Kampagne auf das (im Canon nicht belegte) Akira-Klasse Schiff U.S.S.Exeter ansiedelte. :: Aus der Perspektive kann man gar nicht im Canon bleiben, außer man konsumiert nur reflektionslos, :: ohne selbst zu spielen, was ja nicht der Sinn des ganzen ist. :: Die FAQ habe ich übrigens gelesen. Und in Bezug auf die canonrelevanten Informationen der Seite :: sehe ich keinen Konflikt. Ich bitte Dich darum, die Seite ersteinmal zu lesen, :: ehe Du den Verrein (und damit auch mich) auf das Niveau der klassischen "Kirk war mein Vater, Superman meine Mutter und unser Schiff hat den Todesstern über Arrakis zerstört"-Fanfiction deklassierst. Besten Dank. --Sean Speren o'Callahan 17:52, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::jungejunge, du must dich dochnicht rechtfertigen. es ist doch nur spaß^^ hast halt was missverstanden, ist ja auch nicht so schlimm ein tipp, du brauchst nicht jede neue zeile mit "::" zu beginnen, das brauchst du nur beim ersten mal machen und dann wärend des schreibens nicht enter drücken(das mach wiki automatisch an zeilenende) lg--Shisma 23:10, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::: *grins* Böse wie ich bin, postuliere ich jetzt einfach mal, ::::dass nicht ich auf dem Schlauch stand, sondern der von mir nicht missverstandene Text fehlerhaft formuliert war. ::::Ergo habe ich den Text verstanden, bin aber aufgrund der falschen Formulierung zu falschen Schlüssen gelangt ;-) ::::--Sean Speren o'Callahan 11:59, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) Wieso hat Shisma eigentlich P'Jem aus den Sehenswürdigkeiten von Vulkan gestrichen? Dass ENT nicht canon sein kann, liegt zwar auf der Hand, dennoch halte ich eine Löschung aus der Aufzählung für übertrieben... --Sean Speren o'Callahan 14:26, 27. Feb 2006 (UTC) :ganz einfach. weil P'Jem garnicht auf Vulkan liegt und daher hier auch garnix zu suchen hat --Shisma 14:34, 27. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Jetzt wo Du's sagst, seh ich's auch... "D'Oh!" *grins* ::--Sean Speren o'Callahan 18:55, 27. Feb 2006 (UTC) Klasse M? Ist Vulkan wirklich Klasse M? :Im Artikel zur lasse M wird Vulkan explizit dazugezählt. Zur angegebenen Beschreibung müsste er auch passen. Er hat zwar fast kein Wasser auf der Oberfläche, aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann gibt es Bilder von Vulkan, auf denen auch Meer zu sehen ist. Weiß jemand vielleicht konkret, ob Vulkan onsreen als Klasse M bezeichnet wird? -- Spocky talk 10:53, 7. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::mal ganz unkommentiert: http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Talk:Vulcan_%28planet%29#Planet_classification --Shisma 13:12, 7. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::obwohl es unsinnig scheint gibt es tatsächlich eine quelle dafür das Vulkan ein klasse M planet ist. steht im Handbook of Exobiology. Zitat: "the native termite life of Loracus was remarkably similar to that of Earth, '''Vulcan and' several other Class M worlds. "'' --Shisma 12:26, 15. Aug 2006 (UTC) 40 Eridani A canonisch? Gibt es eine canonische Quelle dafür, dass 40 Eridani A gleich Vulkan ist?--Tobi72 18:21, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :ja, siehe hier Bild:Sternenkarte2.svg. auf der originalkarte steht Vulkan (40 Eridani A)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:26, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Hab ich übersehen. Ok :). Danke--Tobi72 18:30, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Bild stammt ja aus dem Star Trek: Sternenatlas (den ich schon fast als Canon betrachte, ist aber nur eine persönliche Meinung von mir ;) ) bzw wurde in einigen Folgen von ENT verwendet selbst Gene Roddenberry hat mal in einen Interwie angegeben, dass 40 Eridani A der Stern von Vulkan ist. --Klossi 18:33, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Vulkan nicht eher ein Planet des Beta-Qaudrantenßß wenn wir hier dem Star Trek Sternen Atlas Folgen, wegen 40 Eridani, dann sollten wir diesem Referenzwerk auch Folgen , wenn dort steht, dass Vulkan sich im Beta-Quadranten befindet ..oder?......Bei Andor/Andoria wurde es vermieden zu erwähnen in welchem Quadranten sich dieser befindet...ledichlich in den HI taucht der vermerk auf, die Star Trek Charts legen diesen in den Beta-Quadranten...da Vulkan sehr nahe an Andor/Andoria liegt...sollte man keine Quadrantenangabe in den offiziellen Infos erwähnen...sondern in den HI erwähnen das Vulkan im Beta-Quadrant liegt (nach den Star Trek Charts)--Usagi26 21:56, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :es gibt, glaube ich keine kanonische Angabe ob sich Vulkan im Alpha- oder Beta-Quadranten befindet. wir können lediglich sagen das sich die Erde im Aplha Quadranten befindet und wir wissen das Vulkan nur 16 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 05:49, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Höchsten wie bei den anderen Planeten die Quadrantenangaben aus dem Star Trek Sternenatlas als HGI in den Artikel einfügen. --Klossi 06:04, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: bin dann auch dafür die Quadrantenangabe in die HGI zu setzen.... wissen wie genauc, dass die Erde im Alphaquadranten ist?...dachte immer es wird darum gestritten, dass sie auf der grenze sich befindet..zwischen alpha und betaquadrant.....--Usagi26 10:25, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) aus : also, die erde liegt definitiv im alpha quadranten :/ --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:55, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::ok dann liegt die da ....:-) aber ich bin , weil hier gehts ja um vulkan..also zurück zum theme...diesen satz >>>Vulkan ist der erste Planet des 40 Eridani-Systems im Alpha-Quadranten...<<ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 22:42, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Der Vulkan Ich habe eine Frage, die ich mir schon länger stelle und auf die mir das Netz bisher keine befriedigende Antwort liefern konnte. Es scheint mir so, als sei der Planet Vulkan bei Star Trek einer der wenigen Planeten, die wie z.B die Erde einen Artikel haben, denn oftmals heißt es, durch alle Serien hinweg, der Vulkan oder vom Vulkan (ich meine sogar auch im neuesten Film), wohingegen andere Planeten eigentlich nie eine Artikel verpasst bekommen. Nun frage ich mich, ob das eine Erfindung der deutschen Synchro ist, oder irgendwie auch dem Original zu entnehmen ist? Die MA/en liefert da leider auch keine hilfreichen Informationen.--Joe-le 14:22, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Interessante Frage, man kann ja mal die Originaltexte durchgehen. Ich habe nicht alle angeschaut, aber es scheint mir nicht so, als würde auch im Englischen ein Artikel stehen. Ich denke, das ist etwas, was eben bei der deutschen Synchron von TOS damals so eingeführt worden war und dann bei späteren Übersetzungen weitergeführt wurde.--Bravomike 18:05, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bevölkerung 6 Milliarden? Woher stammt diese info? -- 10:52, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :müßte aus dem neuen Film sein wo es heißt das nero 6 Millionen Vulkanier getötet hat. Ben Cullen 10:55, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja. Warscheinlich. Aber dann ist das im faslschen Artikel und müsste hier hin: Vulkan (Neue Zeitlinie), oder? -- 10:56, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ich hab das hier nicht eingefügt, aber in dem film hab ich davon mal was gehört. und ja das müßte dann in den artikel der neuen Zeitlinie, kann allerdigns sein das es irgendwo in TOS gesagt wird, aber im film ist es drin.Ben Cullen 10:59, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub nicht, dass es in TOS gesagt wird. Zumindest erwähnt die MA/en diese Einwohnerzahl in ihrem Artikel nicht. -- 11:02, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :kenne tos nicht gut genug, darum weiß ich es nicht;) bei MA/en wird auf der Seite von Vilcan nichts gesagt zu der einwohnerzahl, bei dem aus der alternativen realität wird von "6 billion" gesprochen also 6 Millionen, also gibt es für den richtigen wohl keine angabe. Ben Cullen 11:08, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Habs mal entfernt und im Text des anderen Vulkan untergebracht. -- 11:31, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC)